The present invention relates to a gear positive displacement machine, such as a gear hydraulic pump or a gear hydraulic motor.
Gear positive displacement machines are known in the art, in which a gap is formed between the peripheral face of the bearings and an adjacent inner wall of a housing. This gap uniformly or non-uniformly increases in a direction from a cover which closes the housing, toward the lateral face of the gears, i.e. in one axial direction. In such a construction, the deformation of the bearings under load does not detrimentally affect the lateral wear of the end faces of the bearings under the action of the gears. However, the known construction has the disadvantages that when the gear shafts bend during the operation the bearings cannot exactly follow the bending line of the shafts.